1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to systems for providing a restraining enclosure for patients for whom it is desirable to restrain to a bed area.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various illnesses and conditions such as brain trauma, dementia and Alzheimer""s disease often leave people in such a condition that constant management of the patient is necessary to prevent further injury and mishap. Traditional systems and methods for monitoring and controlling patients with such needs have included bed straps or restraints, straight jackets, sedation, a monitoring device, a dedicated individual at hand, isolation rooms and the like both alone and in combination. Many of these prior art methods and systems are burdensome to all concerned and prohibitively expensive. For example, bed straps immobilize a patient on a bed. When the patient desires to move or change position, the restraints prevent such shifting. As a result, a restrained patient can become very uncomfortable and/or agitated in addition to suffering medical complications. For another example, a dedicated person to attend to the restrained person""s needs on an all day, every day basis is cost prohibitive.
Recently, several techniques for addressing confining a patient to a bed area while allowing free movement have been developed to address the needs of the patient and caregiver. Some examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,216,291 to Eads et al. and 6,263,529 to Chadwick et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, there are problems associated with the prior art enclosure bed apparatus. Often, the condition which requires restraint may be temporary and as a result transportation, assembly and disassembly of the enclosure may be common. The prior art systems require extensive manpower for assembly and disassembly. When disassembled, loose parts can be lost and transport and storage is cumbersome and difficult. To assemble, tools and excessive know-how and manpower are needed. When assembled, excessive bulk prevents easy transport and storage.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved system which permits easy assembly, disassembly, storage and transport and aids in assuring adequate restraint and monitoring of patients.
The present invention is directed to a collapsible enclosure for restraining a patient to an area about a bed, including a frame having a horizontal eave portion, a horizontal base portion opposing the horizontal eave portion and at least two vertical members upstanding from the horizontal base portion for supporting the horizontal eave portion, wherein for storage and transport the frame collapses as an integral unit. A canopy assembly secures to the frame for defining an area about a bed such that the patient is allowed to move freely within the area.
In a currently preferred embodiment, the enclosure for restraining a patient to an area about a bed includes a frame for surrounding a bed. The frame has an upper laterally extending support and first and second upstanding supports for supporting the upper laterally extending support, wherein for storage and transport the frame folds compactly. A canopy assembly is secured to the frame for defining an area about the bed such that a patient is allowed to move freely within the area.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an enclosure which is easily assembled, disassembled, transported, stored and cleaned.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide for safe restraint of a patient to an area yet still allow for free and comfortable movement within the area.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a restraining enclosure which permits effective visual monitoring of the patient with the area of retention.
It should be appreciated that the present invention can be implemented and utilized in numerous ways, including without limitation as a process, an apparatus, a system, a device and a method for applications now known and later developed. These and other unique features of the system disclosed herein will become more readily apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.